a man of humor and glass?
by ajherogamer37
Summary: A story about a boy named nariki, after the murder of his mom by a interdimensional psycho, gets "picked up" by the straw hat pirates, in his favorite manga, and will have to avoid luffys persistent requests to join the crew (I recently learned that nariki is actually a monster hunter name, i did not, i repeat DID NOT do that on purpose.) bear with me! (pardon my bad writing)
1. HOLY SHISH KEBAB! A devil fruit?

"holy shit!" a guy named nariki said, "im kicking luffys ass!" he said as he upper cutted the pirate captain, knocking him out. OK, rewind, soo you might be wondering 'what the frick? no intro?!' well there is a perfectly good reason, rewind, ok here we go.

"nakariki! your going to be late for school! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" a boys mom called, that one phrase shook the boy named nariki awake, "ugh, what time is it?" he froze when he saw the clock decorated with onepiece stickers, he froze "SHIT! I'm LATE, mom's gonna kill me!"he rushed out of his room, knocking over the pile of onepiece manga, "don't kill me mom! I accidentally read too much manga!" the mom calmed down, onepiece was the single moms favorite thing to do with her son, "fine" she sees him in his pajamas, THE HELL I'M TAKING YOU TO SCHOOL IN THAT! GO GET DRESSED!"

he turned, and saw a strange fruit, with swirls and a glass like sheen "HOLY SHIT! a devil fruit…" he took a bite and gagged, "aghhhhhhhh! its awfull! they under-exaggerated the taste in the manga!" then he tripped and shattered, he willed his body to reform, " what the fu- "GET DOWN HERE NOW!" the new, devil fruit user came down the stairs, "mom, i think i just ate a devil fruit." "you'll have to lie better then that to get out of school, you're worse than Ussop..." she stared in shock as he jumped down the apartment stairs and shatters, then quickly reforms, "oh my god-" she passes out at that very moment. he shrugs and heads to school.

*time skip: its evening now* he was on his way home from school, he tried to keep his devil fruit on the down low, another uneventful day at dasowm middle., he saw an ambulance going to the apartment, 'im probably just being paranoid' he thought the ambulance pulled up to the apartment, he starts to sweat, 'nothing to worry about...' he sees them go into the apartment, he runs in, and sees his mom, lying on the floor with a knife in her heart, "MOM! WHO THE FUCK DID THIS TO YOU!?" she was still barely alive " doesn't matter, run you little shit, he's still he-" she died, he looked up to see a man with a knife, wearing a mask, he couldn't see the man clearly because of his tears "YOU DAMN MURDERER! FUCK YOU!" he jumped at him ready to beat him to hell, "foolish mortal, its not your time yet." he stabbed nariki, 'good thing i ate that devil fruit.. wait, shit! how does it still hurt!' he thought, "g-go to hell!" he yelled at the murderer, " actually, I've been there, rather nice place, you're not dead so i'll spare you, your mother wrote this for you," he gave him a letter, the glass man opened it, what the "fu-

**So that's the first chapter, it is a little short, but I wanted to finish it. huuuuuuuuuuuuuuge thanks to morianna19, they are the author "of a comet wish", you should read her story, she's letting me use the character rose for a cameo, though ****seriously read her story's, they are the definition of amazing.**


	2. the key to the netherscape

**once your reading, read the comet wish, by morianna19 it is amazing.**

**btw, nariki has brown hair and hazel eyes, i'll leave the rest to your imagination.**

'if you're reading this, you need to know, the key in this letter is called a tenebris resistum, or a resis for short. the man who killed me needed 1000 human sacrifices to become human, this phrase will protect you, Lucius Antaeus Seneca malum if he's still here use when I am gone, use it. now about the key, it holds the power to open the spirit gate to the astrophysical plane. create an x shape with the key and insert it into the key, no more hints you little shit, good luck.'

nariki put down the letter in surprise he turned to the mysterious man and punched him square in the face,"damn you! Lucius Antaeus Seneca malum" the man started to disperse into orbs of light, then he vanished, "police! open up!" 'damn! i forgot about the police!' he thought, he quickly made an x shape, a key hole appeared, nariki quickly inserted the key into a shimmering keyhole, then, he felt himself falling, he saw a comet rush pass him, time seemed to slow down, on the comet snoring, was a freckled brunette, 'what the fuck?'he thought when time sped back up, he crashed into a building, and stood up.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!" he yelled scaring away some birds, he went in the direction of a town, turned and saw a drunk man stumbling down the hill, 'he looks familiar...' he thought then the man looked up with a hungry look on his face, then he saw nariki, his face lit up, "MEAT!" he yelled and started to run after nariki, then he saw a fist fly past him, he looked to see the fist attached to a really long arm, to see that that arm was attached to none other than Monkey D. Luffy, "HELL NO!" he ran faster creating friction and causing him to melt "HOW DO I MELT SO EASY!" then Luffy caught up to him, "yum! meat water!" luffy started to try an pick him up when he reformed, then a green haired swordsman came over, along with a blond haired cook, he recognized them immediately, "holy shit! its zoro and sanji!' nariki took the time that he was distracted to uppercut luffy 'holy shit! i'm kicking luffys ass!' he thought, right as luffy layed there, unconscious. "how the hell..." then he got knocked out.


	3. a quick word,

**hey guys, i'll post another chapter tomorrow (hopefully), but seriously read the comet wish, it is absoulutely amazing and again, huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuge thanks to ****morianna19 again for letting me have that cameo in here, (the comet one) so yay? and luffy is gonna ask nariki if he can poop, that goes without saying, see ya next time, fellow onepiecers!**


	4. the golem

**hey guys! i think i got the interrogation chapter, i made up my own arc, so if you dislike addons, skip this chapter and the next. cause, its my made up arc. ps,**

**if anyone is willing to draw some of the characters from this, could you pm me, so we can talk about it?**

_he ran, "you think ya can beat me in a race?! man, your getting cocky, ya damn weeb!" a girl named Sappoto said, 'i must beat her! if i don't, i'll lose my pride, my honor, and my mind!' nariki thought, he had previously tried to ask his crush on a date, but her speed in racing came to mind, so without thinking he said that they should race and the winner has to ask something of the loser, and they couldn't say no, no matter what, the thought gave him a burst of speed, he felt himself trip, and fall face first, 'damn! i was almost there!' he turned and saw her pass him, "lets call it a tie cause you tripped, so we can both ask something of each other, but we don't have to do it." he was about to respond when he got a phone call, "one second, let me take this," " hello, is this nariki yuocha?" "yes, who is this?" he inquired, "this is sheriff gofter... your dad was found dead in your apartment 2 hours ago."_

"NO" he yelled as he awoke, he then saw, sanji, zoro, and luffy all staring down at him, "um... maybe we got off on the wrong foot, my names nariki yuocha... he he..." he said with a nervous smile, noticing he was tied to the chair with seastone cuffs, "nice try, we have some questions for you," he said only to be cut off by luffy, "can you poop?" luffy cut him off, "um... i don't think i can... i mean, i'm made out glass so..." he was sweating because of the odd question luffy looked at him with stars in his eyes, "WOW! THAT'S SO COOL!" luffy said "WHY'D YOU HAVE TO ASK HIM THAT!" zoro yelled at him with shark teeth, "can we just get get this over with!" nariki interjected while secretly pulling out a bobby pin out of his sleeve, "why'd you beat up luffy?" sanji said, "he was trying to eat me cause he thought I was a piece of meat... so I kicked his ass-" then the entire ship shook from cannon fire, "shit!" nariki said, zoro and sanji ran up the stairs, "stay here!" zoro said, nariki then saw a grapple hook hit into the ship, and saw three men Naruto running across the chain, they heard clashing then he saw zoros, sanjis, namis and ussops unconscious body's fall into the room, they heard a gravely voice say, "**search the ship!**" it literally sounded like rocks smashing into each other, "they hurt my nakama! i'm gonna kick his as-" nariki put his newly liberated hand around his mouth, 'thank goodness for my mom teaching me to pick locks!' the glass man thought, he then whispered, "stop! they'l hear you! they heard foot steps above them, he saw luffy's arms stretching 'damn it!' "gumo gumo no..." "shit!" nariki said, "surprise bazooka!" the floor shattered, a pile of rocks fell, luffy made a pouting face, "aww only a pile of rocks..." luffy started to say when an arm made of rocks grabbed is neck, suffocating him.

quickly nariki grabbed the seastone cuffs, but before he could put them on the golem, he dissapeared, he saw a cat in the corner, "did this crew have a cat? no... WAIT! he immediately grabbed the cat by it's tail, the cat transformed into the golem and nariki put the cuffs on the golem man, the golem man turned into a simple statue, nariki broke a hole in the wall and pushed him into the ocean, luffy then punched nariki, shattering him, nariki turned and saw where luffy should have been, a golem, he turned and saw that he had thrown luffy in the sea, "SHIT!" he yelled he then turned and saw a second man, "mordelle's my name, trickery's my game" the second man bowed slightly "my devil fruits, trick trick no mi, I can create illusions basically." mordelle said "shit!" nariki said, he pulled off his black leather jacket, and jumped in the ocean, to his surprise, he could swim, 'what the fuck?' he thought, 'i'm not complaining.' *above surface* "poor little shit..." mordelle said, "he had to do than... whelp, he's dead!" the golem man said, he turned, suddenly nariki slammed into him from out of the water knocking the actual golem man to fall through the bilge into the ocean, he grabbed mordelle and threw him into the hole, "well that's over..." nariki said, then he collapsed.


	5. the grim duo

**huge thanks to morriana19, for inspiring the weapon style for nariki, ok, lets get started.**

_the door slammed shut, 'shit! i got caught!' "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING OUT THIS LATE YOU LITTLE SHIT?!" the boy named nariki's mom yelled "um, I... was... g-gotta go!" he sprinted to his room and locked the door, 'whew, that was close, mom hates it whenever i'm even 2 minutes late...' he heard pounding on his door, "WAKE UP BY 5:30! THAT'S YOUR PUNISHMENT, YA HEAR ME YOU DAMN SHIT HEAD!" he simply layed down, 'mom's ever since dad died' and with one that final thought, drifted into a dreamless sleep..._

he woke up with a jolt, "I'm in the bedroom!?" nariki thought, he saw next to a large wooden beam thing in the center of the room, laying on the floor was zoro, sanji was asleep on a blue couch, and ussop was on a hammock next to an empty one, and nariki was... 'HOLY SHIT! HOW'D THEY GET ME UP HERE?' he thought while hanging on a hammock attached to two nails in the roof, dangling a good 8 feet off the floor. he got down and decided to take a walk around the ship, and stopped at the bow "hey, mom," he started to say to the sky, "if your there, i'm in the onepiece world, you know, the manga we used to read? well, iv'e barely been here that long, and it's an adventure, that's for sure, I wish you were here."

he heard a board creak and turned to see luffy tiptoeing with a giant pile of meat in his arms and a large bottle of booze in his mouth, "you gonna eat all that?" nariki said, luffy turned and saw nariki, "CRAP! IV'E BEEN CAUGHT!"

luffy started to run, causing nariki, to roll his eyes and laugh, luffy stopped, "wait... your not sanji?" luffy said, "not recognizing the guy who saved your life? ouch." luffy started to get a large grin on his face, "meat boy?!" the pirate captain said, "DON'T CALL ME THAT, YA RUBBER BRAIN!" nariki yelled with shark teeth, then he proceeded to chase luffy around the deck for the rest of the night.

*time skip, morning*

"LUFFY!" sanji yelled, waking everyone up. sanji stormed in the room and kicked a still sleepy luffy in the face, "STOP STEALING ALL THE MEAT, YOU BAKA! THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME WE SPEND 10,000 BELI ON MEAT!" nariki got up, and zoro asked him, "hey, do you have anywhere to go? cause, you seem to get along with luffy, and we wouldn't mind taking you anywhere." "well, now that i think of it... WAIT YOU WERE SPYING ON US!?" nariki yelled with shark teeth, "yeah, well? you gonna answer my question?" he said with a smug looking smirk on his face "fine. drum island." he had always wanted to see the winter cherry blossoms in real life. he then went to the cafeteria.

he saw sanji, with that usual look, with hearts as his eyes, "NAMI CHWAAAAAAAN! breakfast is done!" nariki face palmed, 'such a baka...' the ship stopped at an island, "time to restock."

nariki walked around the town 'weapons... weapons...' "AHAH!" the glass devil fruit user exclaimed, he went into a weapon shop, he pulled out the 15,000 beli he was given 'shit! i'm gonna owe Nami double time...' "can i help you sir?" the shop keeper asked, "yeah, i'm looking for a good weapon." then, the shopkeeper gestured to the display, "take your pick, 3,000 beli each." the shopkeeper said, nariki looked at the display of bows, swords, spears and other weapons he'd only ever dreamed of using, but none of them felt right "do you have anything... else?" nariki asked "oh, yeah, one item, the grim duo, used to slay over a hundred bounty's, tipped with sea stone, the blades are admantite, can cut through anything, let me get it." "great!" nariki said.

a few minutes later, he came out with an antique box, he opened it, sitting in the box, was a pair of 3 feet long scythes, "it's blessed, that it can protect its devil fruit owners from water, for 30 seconds before they drown, it can only be wielded by a devil fruit user, normally i'd sell it for at least 800 million beli, but now, it's been outlawed, and no one wants to buy it, if you're interested, i can sell it to you for only 10,000 beli." nariki's jaw dropped, and his eyes bugged out at the sudden change in price, "HELL YEAH!" he yelled, he pulled out some money, and payed for it, "FUCKEN YEAH!" he yelled, on his way to the crew to tell him the good news.

*2 hours later*

The crew was about to leave the island, when luffy punched nariki while his guard was down, "SHIT!" he turned expecting the golem, but saw luffy, bleeding out of his ears, eyes, mouth, and nose he saw a man, moving his fingers like he's controlling a marionette, he ran over and sliced him with the serrated, seastone edges of his scythe, the man started to bleed, "MOTHERFUCKING SHIT! HOW'D THAT HIT ME!?" the man yelled, then saw nariki, he punched nariki, and nariki shattered, then nariki willed himself to reform behind him.

" lets get rid of that devil fruit." the creepy man said, while cracking his knuckles, he then created a miniature hurricane over nariki, the rain poured down on him, he stumbled and fell to the floor. '26 seconds,' "well well well... your demise is at hand," he started to walk over to nariki, '14 seconds," he knelt down and started to laugh '4 seconds, NOW!" he jumped at the man, with his scythes, 'looks like that old man was right.' he stabbed the man in the heart, he turned into blood, "WHAT THE FUCK?!" he yelled.

the man appeared behind him, you baka, time to die. the man surrounded him, in blood, drowning him, the blood then melted him, he suddenly formed into an upside down bowl, with his head on the inside, "what the fu-" he felt himself shatter under a boot, he reformed, and sliced the mans head off, "that was rather short, huh. figure one..." then he passed out, the crew dragged him onto the ship, "why do we have to keep on doing this! why does this keep happening?" zoro thought.


	6. the ghost ship

**hey guys! my other story, the onepiece encyclopedia one, it explains what most this stuff is, so when in doubt, still be in doubt, I've only written one chapter of it. XD, sorry I was suffering from writers block ya know. the painful part of writing, but seriously, read morianna19s story; the comet wish. but i am really sorry for not updating, again, writers block. ****lets dive into the story now, shall we?**

Nariki sat against the mast, watching ussop and luffy play tag, a week had passed since he had his brains melted by all their questions, a week had passed since luffy had freaking asked him to be part of the crew, a week had passed since he had declined luffys offer.

_"join my crew, meat boy!" luffy said, "no, AND STOP CALLING ME THAT YA DAMN RUBBER BRAIN!" nariki responded, "shishishishi! your funny! join my crew!"_

_"..."_

Nariki looked up from his leather notebook, "come play tag with us meat boy!" luffy said, "DON'T CALL ME THAT YA DA-!" he was interrupted by luffy tagging him, and charged after luffy with deadly intent. A curious Nami walked by, 'what has he been hiding in there that he doesn't want anyone to see...' nami later found herself deep in nariki's notes.

*time skip, evening*

"NAMI SWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN DINNERS READY! oh and i guess for you shit heads too." everyone flocked to the eating area, nariki went to retrieve his notes. they were missing, 'well, i guess i'll have to find them later, or the food would be gone.' he walked in when nami gave him his notebook, "a skeleton named brooke, a cyborg named franky, and an astronomer named robin, where do you come up with all these ideas!?" he sweat dropped 'SHIT! the fishman arc's coming up, good thing i forgot that... phew...' he thought, he took the book and started to eat when the sound of cannon fire, he ran up deck to see a broken down old ship shooting them with their cannons, 'what? this wasn't in the manga...' nariki thought, when zoro, luffy and nami ran up deck to see what was happening, nariki went along, only to hide, thousands of pirates were jumping onto the going merry, from... 'HOLY SHIT!' he thought, 'A GHOST SHIP!' he ran into the cafeteria, only to see 10 pirates fighting ussop, one jumped on top of him, and bit him, with that bite, ussop and with that his skin turned green, nariki slammed the door and turned only to get tackled by a decayed pirate, the undead creature bit him, but came away with a mouth full of glass he punched the undead pirate off of him, he ran across the ship, ignoring the crew getting hopelessly outnumbered by the thousands of zombies swarming the ship.

he jumped onto the ghost ship, he searched the ship, "nothing... shit! their has to be some sort of necromancer, or curse right?" he turned to the sound of the doors leading below deck being smashed open, he then saw a creature running forward, towards him, it looked like a large pigman, but its arm was rotting, and its face was torn apart, it was easily around 20, 25 feet tall, nariki simply walked over, "I've been dying to try this new move." nariki stated, he then proceeded to melt, he absorbed all the furniture, all the crates, basically, everything that wasn't nailed down.

the ghost ship started to sink, as a 40 foot tall man made up of all sorts of things stood, he simply yelled, "glass fist apocalypse!" he then punched the ship, causing it to explode, 'man, i feel like the blob who ate everything!' nariki thought, he had consumed almost everything on the now sinking ghost ship, and with a thin layer of glass connecting everything, he was just made of crates, gold, and all sorts of odds and ends you would find on a pirate ship.

he jumped onto the going merry, shattering and causing the ship to shake because of all the luggage, he heard a voice saying "thank you, strange man of glass, you have lifted our curse, and our never ending hunger, as so, I will reverse your crew mates." the strange voice said, "oh, they aren't my crew mates..." he then realized that the voice was gone. it took hours pushed the stuff of the ship.

*time skip, the next day."

"NARIKI!" nariki woke up at the sound of his name being yelled, the rest of the previous day, he had explained to the crew what had happened, he went to the deck, only to get tackled in a hug by nami "WHAT THE HELL?" nariki yelled, wondering if nami was ok, you know, mentally, "Thanks for the 40 million beli big bro nariki!" nami then said, 'oh! that's what she means... wait big bro!?' nariki thought, the previously had left the money from the ghost ship in nami's room, with a note, in hopes that she would be able to pay airlong and avoid the fight. "Why did you call me big bro!?" he asked, "anyone who gives me 40 million beli is as good as family to me!" nami yelled with beli symbols in her eyes. 'this is gonna get old real quick, i just hope we can get to drum island as fast as possible.' nariki thought.

"NAMI SWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! breakfast is ready!" sanji yelled from the kitchen, nariki turned to see the crew, all assembled at the front of the ship 'maybe i should join... no i can't.' nariki thought, he took in the mist filled air, "it's gonna be a long trip."

**hey guys! take a look at morianna19's story for real, also, i have another story that explains alot of this stuff XD its about the fanfic stuff, and i am taking pms about what about this story should be explained, see ya next time!**


	7. Secrets

**Hey guys! I'm back from my hiatus, and I'm ready to right. (I know I spelled it wrong, it was a friggin pun!)**

**okay, lets dive in, shall we? (btw, bit of a time skip)**

Nariki woke up in a bed, staring up at the face of a man in a straw hat, "Hey! He's waking up!" Luffy yelled, "what?" he said, "It's okay, your one of us now, right?" Nariki coughed up blood, "what the... how'd this happen?" he said, coughing, "You don't rebember?" said sanji, walking over, "That bastard nelson caught you with seastone chains, and forced you to swallow some rocks from the island that rose from the sea, and now you lost your memory?!" luffy yelled, Nariki blanched, "c-c-comodore nelson? really fat? smeled like day old sausages?" he inquired, "wait, you remember?" Luffy inquired, "uhh, no, luck guess." Nariki furowed his brow, _'stone from an island in the sea, could it be... dragonite? no, why would he give it to me? unless...' _Nariki's eyes widened, "...I was his giunea pig!" he exclaimed, "wait, what happened to fishman island?" Nariki exclaimed, "oh, yeah, thanks for the 40 mil beli, we still have it, if thats what your wondering." Nariki blanched, "WHERE THE HELL IS MY JOURNAL?!" he yelled, coughing up blood, "oh, Nami read it, to see if she could find a clue to why you were sick... actually, we all read it." luffy grinned, Nariki clenched his teeth, then flew at Nami, "YOU BICH! YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OVER ME BEING KNOCKED OUT!" he landed to the floof, hard. he didn't shatter though. his eyes widened, luffy had a shadow hanging over his head, "Also, they dissected you, and took out a piece of fruit stuck to the outside of your stomach..." Nami grimaced, "they took your devil fruit, Nariki." she said, Nariki lifted his shirt, to see stich marks across his chest in a V shape, "DAMIT!" Nariki yelled, "oh, by the way, Nariki, we know your secret..." luffy grinned.

**The end! of the chapter. sorry, it was a bit short, but I just had to get this out of the way. next chapter should be about 1k words.**


	8. The Dream

**Hey guys! next chapter ahoy!**

**Review responses,**

_morianna19: yep, indeed. _

**Lets dive in, shall we?**

_Nariki watched in horror as the police covered the door in yellow tape, "What the hell happened here!?" he exclaimed, his mom grimaced, "we... don't know..." she looked as though she was hiding something, but Nariki decided not to push her. suddenly, Nariki started falling, "what the..." he landed, coughing up blood, and a man in a black jacket, and khaki's, "You!" Nariki exclaimed, recognizing the man who killed her, he punched the man in the face so hard, he was sent flying, a man tapped Nariki's shoulder, "Where is it?" Nariki tried to land a punch, but the man dissolved "what the fuck do you mean?!" he yelled, the man appeared behind him again, "The Tenebris resistum?" Nariki pinned him to the ground, a scythe appearing, "you forget, we're in my mind!" he yelled, he sliced the man, the man's jacket resisting the blow like nothing, he pressed the blade against the mans throat, noticing a lump in his jacket pocket, he reached over and pulled out a slice of fruit, stainded slightly red, he gasped, "is this..." he said "DAMN YOU! I'LL BE KILLED FOR THIS!" the man said, he stabbed Nariki with a concealed knife, Nariki actually felt pain, "I CAN STILL KILL YOU, BASTARD!" the tall man said, "oh really?" Nariki pinched himself, and woke up._

!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!

Nariki awoke, holding a red stained piece of fruit, it was transparent and had scales on it, he gasped, "is this the..." he cringed, noticing a blade in his heart, 'what the hell?' he thought, blood poured down, he realized that he was asleep on the crows nest, an idea came to him, he ate the fruit, then jumped off the crows nest. he landed, shattering. sanii ran above deck, "hello? did something break?" his eyes widened upon seeing nariki reform, "yeah, something did break. Me."

later...

Nariki youcha sat against the mast writing, he had finally gotten back his journal, yet he had no Idea why he still wrote in it. Luffy walked over, and sat, a shadow hanging over his head, "Hey, meat boy," luffy looked up and smiled, "I'm glad you joined my crew!" Nariki's jaw drropped, "Where the fuck did that come from?! I already told you, I'm not joining your crew!" Nariki exclaimed. Luffy frowned, ."You forgot?" he pouted, "What? why in hell would I join your fucking crew?!" Nariki yelled, "Why not?" Luffy asked, "B-be... BECAUSE WITH ME, YOU'LL FUCKING DIE! you have a 100% percent chance of living without me! I did the math, and you have less than a 20% chance of surviving!" he yelled, luffy tilted his head, "Shishishishishishi!" he laughed, when ussop yelled, "oy! reverse mountan ahead!" Nariki lifted his head, 'Reverse mountain?! one of the most amazing moments in the show? YES!' he thought, he prepared for them to enter the grand line. "this is it! the ledgendary moment in the makings!" he said, when luffy tapped his shoulderl "Hey Nariki, about what was in your journal... we need to talk."

Ten minutes later...

"No, I don't know the future, I came from a different dimension." Nariki said exasperatedly, luffy put on a thinking face, "did you even read the journal?" Nariki said, "Nah, too many words, Nami read it and told us about it. she didn't mention you were from the west blue..." Luffy trailed off, Nariki punched luffy, "I CAME FROM A DIFFERENT DIMENSION, BAKA!" he yelled with shark teeth, luffy laughed, "Join my crew?" he said, Nariki sighed, 'I must resist luffy's "plz nakama"...' he thought, then he left luffy with a baffled look on his face. Nariki walked over, and knocked on nami's door. "What is it?" a voice replied, "You didn't tell luffy and the others the whole truth?" he said, the door opened, "what, you were so secretive with your journal, and now your pissed I didn't reveal all your secrets?" she said, Nariki gritted his teeth, "How much do you know?" he said, "Everything written down. You and sappoto would be cute together." Nami suppresed a laugh, Nariki blushed, "Damn it Nami! why'd you have to go telling them about their futures?!" he exclaimed, "Your welcome, now lets discuss payment methods." she said, Nariki's jaw dropped, "DAMNIT!"

.

Nariki was pissed. He now officially owed Nami about ten million beli. He opened his journal to find a key inside, it was black, and looked like his... "The Tenebris resistum?" he exclaimed, inside was also a note.

_To those it concerns... This is Akua Youcha, if you are getting this, this is a distres signal, I sent this out via teleporter, coordinates__, 25°N 71°W / 25°N 71°W / 25; -71Coordinates: 25°N 71°W / 25°N 71°W / 25; -71._

Nariki fell back onto the floor, "My brothers still alive?!"

**Thats all for now, see ya next time!**


	9. A New Dream! Nariki joins the crew soon!

**Hey guys! We are gonna meet Akua Youcha next chapter! I'll post a new story about his adventures, ending at this point. A bit about him.**

**Akua Youcha,**

**devil fruit: the Mizu Mizu No-mi (logia) turns him into a water man.**

**relation to Nariki: his brother he thought was dead, yet ended up here. (oh gosh, I just realized how much like sabo that sounded, XD)**

**Nariki's brother who "died" in a fire in Nariki's childhood, yet ended up here, forming a pirate crew; the castaway pirates, formed from other people that were snached from the real world.**

**review responses.**

**... *crickets chirping***

**okay, let's dive in, shall we?**

.

Nariki Youcha closed the letter, "hey luffy, could you give me a ride somewhere real quick?" he said, "no." luffy miffed, "are you seriously mad at me right now? my brother just sent a distress signal, the brother I thought was dead half of my life. sound familiar?" he said, luffy cringed and looked down. "...okay." he said. "oh yeah, lu, something important I gotta tell ya, Sabo's still alive. he's under the alius Sanbo Socho in the revolutionary army, and he lost his memory." Nariki said, luffy looked up, tears in his eyes, "Your lying, Bastard!" he yelled, punching Nariki, shattering him. ussop screamed, and pointed, they turned to see a mountain with a river flowing up it, they got closer to the narrow strait, it appeared as though they were about to crash into the side, "Gumo Gumo No, Baloon!" he jumped between the strait wall, and bounced the ship away, he grabbed back on, "Your lying! sabo died!" luffy said, "He's. Alive." Nariki said, a man climbed onto the ship, "hahahaha! you can't beat me here without risking your ship!" he said, luffy simply kicked his leg, causing him to fall off the boat, Luffy turned to him, tears streaning down his face, "You had better not be lying." he said, "woah!" screamed ussop as they aproached the top, the going merry flew, revealing a breathtaking view, yet Nariki frowned, guilt lingering in his mind, 'maybe I shouldn't have told him...' he thought, "Yahoo!" luffy yelled, and Nariki smiled, 'you know what? screw that! I'm here now, and maybe I can reduce the suffering Luffy goes through, and maybe even save ace! if he asks me to join his crew again, I'm gonna say yes!' he decided, then they started to land, and a black shape appeared, "Laboon!" Nariki yelled, 'Vivi's there! maybe I can save Iragram too! maybe I can... save everyone, even merry!' with his new dream set In stone, he laughed, enjoying every second of his company with the straw hat pirates, "I'm gonna... SAVE EVERYONE!"


	10. IMPORTANT AN

**Hey guys! this fic will soon be my number one, I'll post one chapter every other day, untill alabasta, and yes, its ambitious, but I will get it done! But first, I'm gonna post the first chapter of "Orion and the castaways" see ya soon! you should check it out, if not, the brotherly reunion wil be rather... confusing... But I am really excited to write all this, so, see ya soon!**


End file.
